


Cottontail

by LanternMoth



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bunnies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternMoth/pseuds/LanternMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little drabble written for revolver--ocelot on tumblr. Snake and Otacon + Bunnies</p><p>Here there be cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottontail

“Well go on, you can pet them you know Dave.” Hal insisted eagerly. “They’re soft.”

The smaller man carefully lifted one of the little rabbits, a fat lop-eared one, and offered it to his friend with a big smile. “You won’t hurt it, I promise.” It was that final pestering assurance that convinced the gruff man to finally accept it after hours of insisting he didn’t need to hold one of the rabbits. After all, he couldn’t see the point of it. He took it carefully in his hands, looking at it in confusion for a moment before his face threatened to soften into a bit of a smile at the realization it was incredibly soft, in fact. More so than he’d expected, that was for sure.

He’d never handled a living rabbit before, only ones he’d hunted and they’d been soft, but not like this. This was a divine sort of softness, as if he were holding an imaginary sort of cloud in his hands. He shifted to let it sit in his lap, stroking its fur gently, the smile finally creeping across his face.

“See, not so bad now is it?” The man smirked at him in a playful sort of way, clearly amused at seeing such a rugged soldier like the man called Solid Snake gently petting a rabbit.

Dave forced a scowl onto his face, sighing. “Eeehhh….it’s not terrible.” He feigned the indifference well, though something in the way Hal smiled suggested the man knew better than to fall for that act.


End file.
